Message Received
by TheEternalCrow
Summary: For two years they will message each other. For two years they will learn to love each other and after two years He will receive a message that will change his life forever.
1. Sure Will

**Hey guys! i had this document saved on my laptop for a long time and i recently found it again! I hope you like it! check out my profile! im going to be posting pictures of this story and also check out my home page...now get on reading!**

**~JP**

* * *

Snow flew into his eyes causing him to squint. His goggles perched on his forehead on top of his fleece hat. Pulling them down to cover his eyes he pulled his bandanna up to cover his nose and lips. The blue and white cloth smelled of fabric softener and he smiled. His brother had learned to use a washer correctly. He looked to the left and started walking to the ski school box. His snow pants swishing with every step. His shins started to hurt as he walked. The snow near the lifts was meant to be fluffy and thick so they could cover the wood covering the flooring. Kids laughed and parents mingled and drank beer. He passed the snowboard racks and smirked at his brother's bright pink board. It came up to his knee and had tiny bindings. He knew his brother must have been in the lodge with Chad.

Chad. His best friend since preschool. They met at school but lost contact after high school. Troy moved back to Ohio when his parents died. They had left him with a paid off 3 bedroom flat in Lexington. A small town and his childhood home. His parents' bedroom had never been opened after their death and Troy decided to open it a month after they died to find it smelling of due and it was freezing. Clothes were still in the hamper and their laptops were still on the bed. One was on his dad's side and the other was on the floor next to his mom's side. He packed everything in boxes and turned it into a gaming room with a Big screen TV and chairs. A small bar and an XBOX. His brother slept in the room across the hall and his was at the end of the long hallway. Last door on the Right.

A snowball brought him back to reality as it hit him on the side of the head. The thud was muted by his hat he had pulled over his ears. Turning his head he saw his baby brother giggling next to a 6'2 man with a blue hat on. He smiled at his brother, squatting and catching his brother as he smashed into him.

"Troy! Chad said you didn't have a lesson today! Does that mean you can go out with me and him a bunch of times now?" Troy laughed and looked at his brothers green eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Mattie! Yes I can!" Matt smiled and looked at Chad.

"Kitty! Did you hear that? Troy is coming!" Chad smiled at the nickname and looked at the young boy.

"Yeah I heard bugs!" Chad said smiling at the young child.

Later that night Troy was walking through the flat turning off all the lights when he stopped near the front door. He locked the knob and started on the 4 dead bolts. When he reached the last one his phone vibrated. Snapping the last one into place he pulled out his droid and looked at the small blue box that held the message.

_I know you don't know who this is but my friend Taylor said you're cool so she got your number off Facebook and said here text it! Lol sorry I rambled._

Troy smiled. Taylor had finally gotten Gabriella to text him. Chad had been groaning all day about how Taylor had a friend form New York over for the holidays and had been trying to get her to text Troy.

_**Hi, Taylor had told Chad that she was trying to get you to text me. I guess we were both pushed into this lol ;)**_

Troy finished turning off all the lights before going into his room to find Matt asleep on the top of the covers with Zax. Troy's old stuffed dog tucked under his arm. Troy smiled and lifted the small 4 year old off the bed and trudged back into the hallway. He pushed open Matt's bedroom door with his foot and shivered at the smell. Vicks vapor rub. He laid Matt on the bed and opened the top drawer of the side table. Pulling out the vapor rub he gently rubbed it onto Matt's chest and smiled when the boy's breathing started to regulate. He hated the smell but it helped Matt sleep so he dealt with it. He turned on the small batman nightlight and gently slid the door closed leaving it open a crack. His phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump. He smiled at the text.

_Well, my name is Gabriella. What is your favorite color?_

Troy smirked as he pulled his shirt off and replaced it with an Army shirt. He pulled off his Nike sweats and flopped onto his bed. His feet tangled with the black and orange comfortable and he pulled it up and over his body. His phone vibrated again and he smiled.

_That was a stupid question sorry. I usually don't text people I don't know._

Troy shook his head and smirked.

_**Troy and my favorite color is Orange. The question was not stupid. Random but not stupid.**_

Almost immediately he got a text message.

_Nice to meet you Troy. I like that name! Sorry...Your turn to ask a question._

Troy thought for a moment then typed his question.

_**What is your middle name? **_

_At least my question was interesting. Lee. A boy's middle name I know. What is yours?_

_**I actually think Lee fits with Gabriella. Gabriella Lee. Yup it fits and mine is Tiberius. **_

_Wait like star trek? _

_**Lol I get that a lot. Sort of. My real name is Anakin Troy Tiberius Bolton.**_

_NICE! My name is boring! Yours is so cool! _

_**I got made fun of a lot so people call me Troy...**_

_People call me Gabriella, Gabi, but my dad calls me Brie. _

_**What about Ella? **_

_No one has ever called me that... huh...I like it!_

_**Then I shall call you Ella... :)**_

_Imma call you Tiberius! Yush I am!_

_**Yush?**_

_Sorry my little cousin does that and it kind of just stuck._

_**Alrighty then! Well I have to go to bed. I have work in the morning! Good night Ella. I'll talk to you later ;)**_

_Good night Tiberius!_

Troy smiled as he plugged his phone in and turned over facing the door and closing his eyes. He could hear his fish tank making a gurgling noise and smiled. He had those fish since Matt got sick. A week ago and needed something to watch.

He woke with the feeling of something touching his hand. He opened his left eye and looked over. Matt had crawled into the bed with him and was fast asleep. Along with their cat Cookies. Cookies stared at Troy and gave a silent meow. Troy smiled at the fluffy mancoon and reached a hand out. The brown and white cat rubbed his head into Troy's hand and purred. Lying in bed for a little longer Troy looked at his clock. 7:34. Troy groaned and picked up his phone. 2 missed calls. One from work and one from Chad. One voicemail.

Tapping the voicemail app. Troy smiled.

_"Hey man its Chad wondering where you and Mattie are Taylor said you most likely slept in. Westbrook even called me asking where you were so I just told them you were most likely sick. They said that you weren't due till 4 anyway but just wanted to see if you were able to come in early and cover for Jason. But I told them you couldn't because of Matt. They seemed fine with it so yeah. Any ways get here as soon as you can man. See ya soon!" _

Troy smiled and deleted the message. Turning to his brother, Troy winced. A slight redness was starting to spread from behind his ear to his neck. He was getting sick. Every time Matt would get sick he would start to get splotchy and get a fever. Troy leaned over and felt matt's head.

"Troy? I don't feel very good." Matt said half asleep.

"What doesn't feel good buddy?" Troy said smiling at the small child.

"My tummy and my head." Matthew winced and coughed.

"Come on." Troy said as he stood up out of his bed. His phone fell to the ground and he winced as it hit his foot. Picking it up, he shoved it into his boxer waist band. "Up you go." Troy whispered to the half-asleep 4 year old. Troy walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He placed his brother on the counter top and opened the small silver box taking out his brothers Pen to prick his finger. Matt stared to tense.

"No, No troy!" Matt said digging his head into Troy's neck. He tucked his fingers under his chest and started to tear up.

"Come on buddy it doesn't hurt that bad. I have to do it too." Troy took out the orange pen and pricked his finger fast and squeezed his finger. "See? Easy!" Troy smiled at his brother as Matt continued to hide his face.

"Promise it won't hurt?" Matt mumbled as he leaned back to look into his brothers icy eyes.

"It just feels like grabbing a prickly weed. Remember that time you ran after the ball and your hand was pricked?" Matt nodded looking at the green pen. He held his hand out for his brother and troy quickly pricked Matt's finger and winced as Matt squeaked. "Sorry buddy, but see it doesn't hurt that bad anymore does it?"

Troy let Matt squeeze his own finger as he pulled out 2 test strips. He held one to his own finger and then stuck it into his monitor. He took the other strip and held it out for Matt to take. Matt stared at it then smiled.

"I can do this part!" Matt said gently laying the strip against his finger and watched the strip fill with blood. When it was done he handed it back to Troy. "Do I have to get a shot?" Matt then whispered as he watched his brother fumble with his own needle.

"I don't know yet bud but I do." Troy said sitting on the edge of the tub and sticking the small needle into his thigh. Troy quickly injected himself and as he was done is brothers monitor beeped. Troy glanced at it but couldn't see the numbers. "What are the numbers buddies?"

"It says E-R-R-O-R. What does that mean?" Troy sighed and pulled out his brother's pen again.

"Wait no!" It was too late Troy had already pricked his brothers finger. Then he pulled out the other green Needle.

"Can you handle unzipping your Jammies?" Troy asked gently filling the needle with 2.5 units of Lantus. Matt nodded and unzipped his Skull footy Pajamas.

"Troy? Why do I have to do this every morning?" Matt asked staring at the older boy.

"Because we have Diabetes, like daddy." Troy said smiling at the small boy that nodded and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Troy, for being my favorite brother." The small boy was smarter beyond his years.

"No problem buddy. Now-" Troy said placing his hands on either side of his younger brother. "You ready?"

Matt nodded and laid down on the counter his head barely making it to the sink. "Ready." He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his eyes.

Troy winced as he watched his brother jump when Troy injected the needle into Matt's stomach. Matt started to cry and Troy rubbed his bare arm as he quickly pulled the needle out after letting all the Lantus be released out of the needle. "All done!" Troy said trying to smile. Matt sat up and hugged Troy.

"I don't like that." Matt whispered crying into Troy's neck.

"I know buddy… I know." Troy said looking up at the mirror in front of him. He could see his brother's bare back and the edge of his batman underwear. He looked at his own reflection and just stared. He was a spitting image of his father. Matt looked like his mother. With his dark almost black hair and his green eyes. Eyes that could light up a room during the darkest of hours. Troy looked at the small digital clock on the counter and smiled. As if on a queue a familiar buzz came from the speaker in the living room. Troy pulled Matt's Pajama's on and zipped it up and snapped the strap at his neck. He carried the 4 year old with him out of the bathroom.

Troy smiled at Cookies as he ran at them from his place on the bed. Troy sat Matt on the bed and walked out of the room to answer the door.

"Hello?" Troy said into the speaker.

"Dude, just let me up." Chad's voice said through the small black speaker.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it." Troy said laughing when he heard Chad groan.

"Dude its cold! Just let me up! Taylor is 6 months pregnant and her friend here needs to pee! Let us up!" Troy laughed and pressed the unlock button. Troy walked back into his room pulling on his old baseball sweatpants and picked up the exhausted Matt. He placed him on the living room couch and smiled as Matt quickly rolled onto his stomach falling asleep. Troy looked up as the Elevator buzzed and clattered open.

"Second to last door on the right!" Taylor yelled to the blur of red that ran past Troy. "Sorry Troy, She just has had to pee since we got into the car." Troy nodded and hugged Taylor.

"Dude! Where is Mattie?" Chad's usually loud voice boomed throughout the apartment.

"Sick and asleep, so be quite!" Troy laughed as Chad instantly got quite.

"Few, I feel so much better! Thanks for letting me use your bathroom!" The red blue said coming to stop. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"No problem." The blonde nodded and smiled. "Sharpie Baylor! Nice to meet you." She said holing out her left hand. Troy noticed the wedding rings one her hand and laughed.

"Zeke sure can pick them!" He said nodding at her. "I'm Troy."

Troy looked at his long time bestfriends wife. "Where is Zeke?" Sharpie laughed and pointed to the now struggling Zeke as he trudged out of the kitchen smiling half-asleep. Troy hugged his then pointed to the love seat. "sleep" Zeke just catapulted himself onto the small couch and sighed with relief.

"Nice kitchen Troy." Zeke said before he fell a sleep.

Sharpie shook her head and sat down one the couch carefull not to disturb the small child. Troy picked up Matt and sat down on his recliner and layed back with the sickly boy on his chest.

"Low numbers?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Yeah both of us. His numbers were really low. Most likely because I didn't give him anything last night. We came home and went straight to sleep. I should of made him take some. It was a stupid mistake." Troy said kissing Matt's head.

"It's okay Troy. Even Chad forgets to take his ADHD meds once in a while." Taylor said of her organized husband.

"That's true man. He will be okay." Chad said sitting on the couch pulling Taylor with him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Later that day Sharpie and Zeke had gone back to their hotel to get ready for their date night, leaving chad and Taylor at Troy's house.

Troy was watching All The Pretty Horses when his phone vibrated again after texting Gabriella all day.

**How was work?**

Smiling Troy replied _I ended up not going, my younger brother was sick._

**That's sad :/ tell him I hope he gets better :) **

_**I sure will**_


	2. Call MeMaybe?

_**IM BACK BABY! :P I can finally say im back in my grove! WOOT WOOT! Okay here is the next chapter of Message Received XD I changed Mattie's hair to blonde BTW… He will be "Played" by Dakota Goyo…I have a banner and a "poster" for this story on my profile just copy and paste the address and you should see it XD Well! Enjoy!**_

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! :3**

"Troy! You cellular device is vibrating!" Chad screamed down the hallway. Troy shook his head and jogged down the hallway. His brother safely in the shower. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to chad. Grabbing his phone he read the text. "Gabriella?"

"Mhm." Troy hummed texting back.

_Good Morning Ella ;) Even though it's like noon._

Troy placed his phone on his knee and picked up his Xbox controller. His fingers still sore from having to brick them 3 times this morning. His phone vibrated and he paused the game, causing Chad to groan.

**What are you doing?**

Troy glanced at Chad who was glaring at him and laughed.

_Playing video games with Chad. I'm about to pull out though. Not really helping my already sore fingers._

**Understandable…How is Mattie?**

_Great, he is in the shower right now. Then he is going to Chad's while I have a night off._

Troy put down his phone and pressed play before killing Chad in the matter of second and winning. "I'm done Chad." Chad stared flabbergasted at the screen and nodded.

"sure." He mumble still staring at the screen.

Troy stood putting his phone in his back pocket as he walked to the bathroom door. He knocked quickly before walking in. Mattie stood on his stool brushing his teeth. He had on blue jeans and an Elmo shirt. Elmo had a gangster hat on and on the back it said _Partying it up with Elmo_. His hair was still damp and not brushed.

"Once you're done brushing your teeth go grab your bag okay?" Troy asked walking to the medicine cabinet beside the shower. He pulled out an insulated lunch bag and started to put all of Mattie's medicine in it. His pen, his monitor in the front pocket and his insulin in the insulated pouch. Mattie finished brushing he teeth and ran to his room to get his bag. He came back and waited for Troy.

"Can I bring Simba?" Mattie asked holding up the Lion King movie.

"Go ask chad." Troy laughed. "Oh! Mattie come here!" Mattie ran back to Troy and looked up at him.

Troy pulled the brush out of the drawer and quickly brushed the young boy's hair, slicking it back. Mattie smiled at his brother and ran back out of the bathroom. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out clicking the home button for it to unlock.

**He wearing the shirt Taylor bought for him?**

He laughed shaking his head. She always found a way to know exactly what Mattie was wearing. He walked out of the bathroom and turned into the living room. "Mattie budding come here I want to take a picture of you for Gabriella. Chad you too." Chad grumbled and followed the small boy to Troy. They posed and Mattie smiled showing his front teeth and his nose scrunched up. His green eye shinning. Chad smiled the same way making Troy laugh. "Thanks" He sent it with a smiley face.

_[picture] :) _

Troy knew it would take her a bit to get it so he placed his phone on the back of the couch and bent down to help Mattie get his shoes on. His black and white checkered vans matching Chads. Chad stood by the door with Mattie's bag on his shoulder and the movie in his hand.

"We will be back tomorrow night, Have fun cleaning." Chad laughed.

"Thanks for your consideration." Troy retorted sarcastically. "Bye little man." He said kissing Matt's forehead and pushing him towards the door. He stood and walked to Chad. "Here is his Meds. His insulin is to be cooled, so put it in the fridge as soon as you get home. Taylor should know how to do it, I usually rub his back after I give him his shot, it helps him calm down. Als-"

"Troy, this isn't our first rodeo. We got this. Don't we bug?" Chad asked Mattie.

"Yeah Troy, we got this." Matt smiled at his brother giving him a thumbs up. "Bye Troy."

Chad followed the small boy into the elevator and turned back to his friend. "Bye worry wart."

Troy waved and smiled at his brother. "Be good!" He yelled as the doors started to close. Troy walked into the kitchen to do the dishes when he heard his phone vibrate on the leather couch. He grabbed it as he passed to chad and his cup off the coffee table. He read the message with a smile till it vibrated again. It showed a picture of Gabriella and her cousin she baby sat most days.

**Mattie is so cute B-) Chad kind of scared me lol **

**[Picture] My cousin and I :P**

Troy laughed and placed the dishes in the sink before replying.

_Chad scares a lot of people and is that your cousin?_

Almost amediatly he got a reply.

**Yes it is :) Izzy to be exact.**

_Cute _He replied before putting the phone into his pocket and continuing with the dishes. After putting them in the dishwasher he sat in his recliner and turned on the TV.

**Can I call you?**

Troy stared wide eyed at his phone before smiling. His heart pounding just a little.

_By all means. _


	3. Well Fuck

**Sorry about the wait guys :/ BUT HEY! IM BACK! lol only if its just for a chapter...This is sort of a "filler" as some people like to call it, well...I own nothing but the plot, blah blah blah, and here we go :3**

* * *

Troy took a deep breath as he stared at his phone, his stomach tightening and his breathing to become ridged. She was going to call him and he was scared shitless. He waited, that's all he could do. He held his phone tightly above his legs, staring at it in anticipation. It started to vibrate and play Mirror by Lil' Wayne. He took a deep breath and gently slid the answer lock to the right. He placed his phone to his ear and choked on his greeting.

"He-Hi." He stuttered, his breath coming out rushed. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into his chair, the soft leather recliner slightly creaking with the weight shift.

**3 months later**

"Troy!" Mattie yelled running toward him, a small baseball trophy in his hands. His dirty sliding pants, and baseball T-shirt baggy against his small frame. "Look! Chad said I was VIP!" He jumped onto Troy's lap on the bleachers and smiled widely. The black stripes under his eyes smeared from sweat and wiping his face, his cap, backwards like Troy's.

Troy slid his glasses to his forehead and smiled at his brother. "That is going right next mine. I think it might be bigger than my Tee-ball Trophy!" Troy said taking the small trophy from Mattie's dirt caked hands. "Dad would love this." Troy said hugging his brother, he squeezed him tightly and let go with a friendly growl. "Come on, let's go get ice cream!"

"can I take this?" Mattie asked holding up his new prize.

"Why of course! It might even score you a chick!" Troy said ruffling Mattie's hair as he set him back on his feet. He stood and lent down to grab Mattie's baseball bag.

He walked with his brother to his truck and lifted him into the passenger side, His booster seat firmly in place. "Buckle up so we can hit the road!" Troy said has he hopped into the divers seat, His jeans also slightly dirty from kneeling in the dirt to tie Matt's shoes frequently. He buckled his seat belt before checking Mattie's, starting the engine when he finished.

As they got to the loft, Mattie ran into the kitchen at full speed. His small hands grasping at the stainless steel refrigerators handle, tugging forcefully he slowly got the door open. "Come on Bubby!"

Troy growled as he lifted the small child into the air causing him to squeal in excitement. "Gotcha!"

Troy twirled him around in the air before placing him back onto the floor with a crashing sound escaping him lips. Mattie smiled widely as he pulled a kitchen chair over to the counter so he could be high enough to see over it. Troy turned to the fridge and pulled the carton of lactose free ice cream out and spun it in the air before catching it. "Let eat!" He grabbed 2 spoons from the towel next to the sink and stuck them into his back pocket, grabbing Mattie's waist and twirling in a circle. He fake dropped Mattie and chuckled when Mattie screeched. Walking to the living room, he dropped Mattie on the couch and plopped down next to him with a huff, successfully pulling the spoons out before his butt made contact.

**4 hours later**

An obnoxious ringing pulled Troy from his dream, the constant replay making him groan and reach for his phone. He drowsily clicked the answer button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Troy? Oh my god, thank god! It's Taylor." Taylor spoke quickly causing Troy to rub his forehead in pain. He looked at his watch and cursed, He forgot to give Mattie his shot along with his own.

"What Taylor?" He asked grumpily as he sat up and reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

"You really need to get here! And now!" With that the phone line went dead causing Troy to pull the phone away concerned. He quickly grabbed his shoes and pulled them onto his feet, not tying them. He gently lifted Mattie from his position on the couch. Mattie groaned and dug his head into Troy's neck, the movement waking him.

"Sh, its okay bub, go back to sleep." Troy said quickly grabbing his keys from the basket next to the elevator and quickly made his way out of the loft.

He anxiously made his way to his Truck and slid his brother in his booster seat, Mattie tiredly rubbed his left with the tips of his fingers and slowly let his head hang, the familiar soft snores escaping his small lips. Troy shut the door with unnecessary force and ran around to get into his own seat, without buckling his seat belt he started the truck and pealed out of his parking place and into the evening traffic. He quickly dialed Chad's number and held it to his ear, the ring back tone not making him smile this time.

"Hello?" A breathless Chad answered.

"What the hell is going on?! Why am I freaking out?!" Troy anxiously stated into the small device.

"Just," Chad paused as he took a deep breath. "Where are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm on Royal, tell me what's going on please?" Troy stated trying to calm down, he was freaking out over something he knew nothing about.

"It's Gabriella…Just get here, and fast." Troy's heart skipped a beat at her name and he frowned.

"What happened to her?" He asked deeply, his voice heavy with emotion for his friend. Over the months of texting and calling, they had become best friends. Their relationship had an un-doubtful amount of chemistry and they just couldn't get sick of each other. No matter how much they contacted each other, it was always held its own excitement.

"Just get here and I will explain." Chad said before hanging up. Troy yelled frustrated, causing Mattie to jump out of his light sleep.

"I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't mean to freak you out." Troy said gently, reaching over to squeeze his brother's pajama clad leg. He looked down and winced, he was only wearing boxers…

"Well fuck."


End file.
